The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to preemption of an allocation of resources in a system employing variable length transmission time intervals.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some instances, when a base station schedules resource allocations to various different UEs, the type of data that is to be transferred between the UE and base station may be considered when prioritizing scheduling of resource allocations. For example, delay sensitive data may be given a higher priority, and transmitted ahead of other data that may be more delay insensitive. In many instances, a quality of service (QoS) metric associated with the data may be used for such scheduling and resource allocation determinations. In some instances, delay sensitive data may arrive in a transmission queue after resources have been allocated for more delay insensitive data. In traditional systems, the delay sensitive data may need to wait until the scheduled data has been transmitted.